Stolen Hearts
by heart496
Summary: Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were up for robbery, murder, and kidnapping some girl they should have left on the side of the road. They knew they were screwed and the beautiful girl they'd taken hostage wasn't helping matters. AH/Canon/Lemons. TEMP HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Unforgivable Sins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: This story takes place in New York City, which I have never been too. Most locations are made up so please don't hate me if I'm not describing New York City perfectly! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! Please review afterwards! =) **

Stolen Hearts

Chapter 1: Unforgivable Sins

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in the black sedan, listening to the news reporter, trying to figure out what the hell went wrong. The banks heists usually went off without a hitch. But today was different. I had walked into the bank with Emmett and Jasper feeling confident. Walk in, get the money, run out. That was our motto. We lived by it. We never shot our guns, even though they were loaded and ready. In fact, only Jasper had a good aim when it came to the AK-47's we were carrying.

When we stepped into the bank, our heads covered with toboggan's, we ceased to be Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. We became terrifying bank robbers with the sole purpose of getting all the money in that was in the bank.

The robbery had started out as planned. Jasper had walked in and yelled for everyone to get on the ground. Emmett then walked around making sure that everyone complied, while I walked to a teller and told her to take me to the vault holding the money.

I had gathered the money and dragged the bags back to Emmett and Jasper. We each had two or three bags on our shoulders and we were about to bolt out of the bank when I saw someone move out of the corner of my eye. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion then.

I was turning to tell the man to stay down when a gunshot rang out. I had immediately looked at the man and saw that he had a revolver in his hands. I then heard Emmett let out a loud groan and fall to the ground.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, Jasper had pointed his gun at the man and began firing. The man then fell to the ground and became motionless.

My mind instantly went into overdrive and I started shouting profanities at Jasper while turning to Emmett, who was sitting on the ground holding his arm. _Get the fuck out of here!_ My mind kept shouting at me. I complied and began to help Emmett up.

I could tell Jasper was in shock. He had just killed a man for fuck's sake, but we had to get out of there before we spent our lives in prison for this shit. I yelled at Jasper to help me with Emmett and Jasper snapped out of his trance and helped get Emmett off the ground.

We had quickly gotten out of the bank and walked towards the car. Jasper then got into the driver's side of the car while I got in the back with Emmett.

"Get us fucking out of here!" I yelled at Jasper. We had to get to the safe house and fast.

**Bella's POV**

I was on my way to the bank to cash my paycheck. I only got six-hundred dollars, without counting the tips, which is actually pretty good for a waitress. I had been a waitress at the Hi-5 café since I was nineteen years old. I had worked their for two years now and still didn't know what to do with my damn life.

I always enjoyed writing and literature and wanted to go to college for it but I let the opportunity pass me by. Alice said I would figure everything out soon, but that girl always said shit like that. Come to think of it though…she was usually right.

I was listening to one of my favorite songs on the radio when it was interrupted by a news report. _"This is Chuck Downing with the Action 10 News team and we are live on the scene at New York City First Bank where a robbery has taken place." _Shit. Now what was I going to do. I turned right at the next intersection to head across town to the other bank. _"We have confirmed reports that three men stormed into the bank with what are believed to be high powered rifles. One of the men opened fire on one of the customers after he allegedly shot one of the assailants. The identities of the gunmen are unknown, as they wore masks to hide their faces. The gunmen fled the scene in a black sedan and police are now searching the city for these three men. They are to be considered armed and highly dangerous. The customer's condition is unknown but there are several reports that is was the son of New York City mob boss James Sipriano and his wife Victoria. If this is true then New York City may need to be getting ready for a mafia war. Everyone remembers when James and his goons stormed the Volturi home ten years ago, causing an all out war on the streets of New York City. It is unknown if the Volturi were involved with the robbery. That is all we have for now. This has been Chuck Downing. Stay tuned and keep safe." _Great. All we need in this town is for a war to break out. I swear, sometimes I wished I lived back in Forks with Charlie. Hell, I would even take living in Florida with Renee and Phil.

I was driving down an almost deserted road now, which is very hard to come by in New York City. I stopped at a stop sign and began to slowly accelerate when I was sure that no one was coming. When I was in front of the intersection, I heard a loud screeching noise and then my head jerked forward. I hit my head on the steering wheel and could feel the blood trickling down my forehead, then down my nose and to my lips.

I could faintly hear metal scraping against metal, the screeching of the tires that were dragging across the pavement and a loud scream. I slowly realized that it was me screaming. Suddenly, the car came to an abrupt stop and I could faintly hear men yelling before I blacked out.

**EPOV**

I was rubbing my head trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. We were hauling ass down the road and suddenly I was being flung around the backseat, along with Emmett.

When we came to a stop, I could taste blood in my mouth. Jasper turned and looked at me. He had a deep laceration on his forehead that would probably need stitches. Emmett was unscathed, except for the bullet wound in his right arm.

"Start the car back up and get the fuck out of here!" I yelled at Jasper.

Jasper turned the key in the ignition, only to be met with a loud groaning from the motor.

"Shit!" Jasper yelled out.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Edward, go see if that car we hit will run. If it does, toss whoever is in it out and help me get the bags out and we will take that car." I quickly complied.

As I walked to the car, I noticed that it didn't take as much damage as ours had. It had considerable damage to the back and the windows were broken and cracked but that was about it.

Without looking into the car, I opened the driver side door. I grabbed the arm of the person sitting in the seat and went to pull them out but stopped. They weren't moving. I looked down and saw a beautiful woman. Her head was bloodied and her eyes were closed. I began to worry that she was dead and started to panic. Two people in one day was far to much. I was about to check her pulse when she groaned.

"What…happened?" She asked. Her voice was beautiful.

"You were in a car accident. Are you okay?" I asked her. I didn't know why I was so worried about this beautiful stranger. I bent down and took her face in my hands to check out the damage. Damn. She was hurt pretty bad. She had a deep gash on her forehead and her long, dark brown hair was covered in blood as well. Her top lip was cracked open. Her lips. They were plump and full and I wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss them. _What the fuck? Now is not the time to be thinking that shit!_ I mentally reprimanded myself.

"What the fuck are you doing? We need to go now!" Jasper yelled at me, breaking me out of my ogling.

"I can't just fucking leave her here!" I yelled back. "She's hurt and needs help."

Jasper groaned and walked towards me.

"Whatever. Fuck. This day couldn't get any worse if it tried! What the fuck do you want to do with her then?" He had a good point. This girl was a liability. We had thousands of dollars in our _stolen_ car and the cops searching the city for us, the last thing we needed was a girl to take care of.

But I felt a connection to her somehow. It sounded fucking cheesy but I didn't want to leave her side. I could never forgive myself if something happened to this innocent woman.

"Do you want us to get you some help?" I asked the woman. She looked at me briefly, her body slightly swaying side to side. She nodded her head at me. I immediately came up with a plan.

"Okay, do you mind if we take your car? Ours won't start and we can get you help." She nodded her head again. I could tell she had no idea what was going on. I pulled her out of the front seat and had Jasper open the back door so I could sit the woman down in the back seat.

I ran back to the sedan and got the trunk open, getting three bags out and putting them in the front seat of the woman's car where Emmett was now sitting. I then went back and tossed two bags to Jasper and got the last three, before getting in the backseat with the beautiful woman.

She had her head reclined back against the head rest and her eyes closed. I stared intently at her, feeling bad for what I was going to have to do.

"Now where the fuck do you want to take her?" Jasper spat at me while speeding towards the safe house in Staten Island.

"Take her back to the safe house with us." I told him. Emmett turned to me in disbelief.

"We rob a fucking bank, kill someone, and now we're going to fucking kidnap some random chick? What the fuck?" Emmett spoke up, his voice raspy and tired but full of confusion and disbelief.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do?" I asked Emmett.

"Dump her on the side of the road!" Emmett yelled at me.

"No." I couldn't leave her. I had to help her. I didn't want to hurt her and I would let her know that.

"Your…your going to…kidnap me?" The woman spoke up. Her voice was shaky. I didn't know if it was from the wreck or from her realization of being kidnapped.

"We won't hurt you." I told her. Emmett guffawed and I shot him a glance.

"You don't tell your fucking victim that you won't hurt them. You have to make them scared so they won't try shit. Your supposed to say shit like, 'try to run and we'll break your legs' or some shit like that." I heard the woman's sharp intake of breath.

"We won't hurt you. Don't listen to that dumb ass. We won't keep you forever, okay?" I tried to reassure the woman but could still see the terror in her face.

"Wh-what?" She said with a shaky breath. I could see that she was shaking and was beginning to sway. I was beginning to worry that she was going to pass out and before I could ask if she was okay, she did.

She fell toward me. Her head resting on my shoulder. I quickly positioned my body so that my back was to the door and hers was against my chest, only trying to make her comfortable.

"I think Edward is lovesick." Emmett teased. I smacked him on the back of the head, but couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to drive. Jesus! Fucking piece of shit car isn't going fast enough!" Jasper yelled. The car became quiet because Emmett and I both knew that Jasper wasn't in the right mind right now.

**Jasper's POV**

I hadn't felt this bad since…ever. I fucking killed someone. Someone who probably had a family and shit. His life was over. I was a murderer and nothing I did could change that. But what was I supposed to do? The fucker shot Emmett. He's lucky he only got away with a hole in his arm and not in his head.

Now we were on our way to Staten Island with some random fucking chick in the backseat. Kidnappers. Just the thing I needed on my resume, right next to the shit about me being pre-law. Fuck.

I drove through the city at a normal pace, not wanting to attract attention to ourselves.

I tried to look calm and collected when I paid the toll to get across the bridge to Staten Island. I drove through the streets and pulled into the driveway of our safe house we always used after our high risk bank robberies.

I turned the car off, grabbed three bags and got out without saying a word to anyone. I walked up the steps of the house to unlock the front door. I turned to see Emmett carrying two bags on his good arm and Edward carrying…What. The. Fuck.

"What are you fucking doing?!" I asked Edward, who was carrying that chick in his arms.

"Carrying her inside. What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?" Edward spat at me.

"It looks like you've been whipped by a bitch you don't even know." I spat right back.

"Both of you shut the fuck up and open the damn door." Emmett yelled.

I opened the door and we walked into the house. It looked like shit but then again, it always did. It wasn't much but it had a fridge, a couch, a TV, and a few beds. That's all we needed.

Edward walked into one of the bedrooms with the girl still in his arms and came back out alone. He went back outside and I heard the car door open and then slam shut. He came back inside with the last three bags and dropped them on the floor.

Robbery. Murder. Kidnapping. Not to mention Emmett and Edward were up for robbery, accessory to murder, and kidnapping some bitch that we should have thrown to the side of the road. All I knew was that we were fucking screwed.

**Alice's POV**

It was seven-thirty in the afternoon and Bella wasn't home yet. I wasn't really worried when she didn't answer her phone when I called two hours ago, since she rarely keeps it charged, but I was a little worried when Jacob called an hour and a half ago, asking if I had seen her today.

She left for the bank at three and said she would be back whenever, since she needed to buy groceries after going to the bank. I got really worried when I turned on the TV to the news and saw them talking about a bank robbery at the bank a few blocks from here. The one Bella always went to when she cashed her paycheck. Shit. I quickly picked up my phone and called Jacob's work.

"Hello? Officer Black speaking." Jacob answered the phone.

"Jacob? It's Alice. Shit. I need your help. I think something is really wrong with Bella."

"What?! Tell me Alice!" Jacob's voice became panicked.

"Fuck! That bank robbery. Bella was going to that bank to cash her check. I haven't heard from her since."

"Shit. Hold on for a second Alice." Jacob putting me on fucking hold. I was on hold for ten minutes before Jacob came back on the line.

"All the witnesses at the bank said the robbers didn't take anyone with them." Jacob said, sounding as relieved as I felt. "Maybe she got caught up somewhere. I have to get back to work. Have Bella call me when she gets home. If she isn't home by midnight tonight, call me." Jacob hung up the phone before I could answer.

Jacob sounded relieved with the news that Bella wasn't taken from the bank, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. I dialed a new number into my phone. This was my last phone call before I went on a man-hunt. The phone rang five times before she finally answered it.

"Hello?"

"About fucking time!" I hollered into the phone.

"Shit, Alice! What the fuck? I told you I had a date tonight and I'm kind of getting ready for the date. Emmett wanted to take me somewhere nice!" Emmett McCarty and Rosalie had been dating for two weeks and Bella and I still hadn't met the man. I could already tell she was in love with him. She never talked about other men the way she talked about him. Gag me.

"Rosalie, I have a big problem. Bella is missing. She left around three to go to the bank, which was robbed. No one was missing from the bank but I'm still really worried that something happened to her."

"I'm sure nothing is wrong. Maybe she is hanging out with Jacob." Wow, way to be worried Rosalie.

"I called Jacob and he hadn't seen her. He called me to see where she was because she usually calls him at five every afternoon and she didn't."

"Wow. Okay let me-" _Beep-Beep_ "Shit. Hold on for a sec Alice. It's Emmett."

"Yeah, cause he's more important than Bella." Rosalie huffed and her end of the phone went silent. She better not be having some kinky phone sex shit while our best friend is missing. Stupid Rosalie and her _amazing _Emmett who can do no wrong.

Five minutes and twenty-three seconds later Rosalie came back on the line.

"Still there?" Rosalie asked me.

"Of course."

"Well do you mind if I come over. Emmett had to cancel. He said some crazy shit came up and he can't go out."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Something about his friends needing him and they were in an accident so he is pretty sore."

"What kind of accident?" I asked her.

"A car accident. He says he hurt his arm pretty bad so he's doped up on some medicine. I asked him if he wanted me to come hang with him but he said no."

"Oh. Where does he live anyways?" I was starting to get nosy.

"I don't know, Alice. What the fuck is with the questions?"

"You've never been to his house?" I asked her, ignoring her own question.

"Nope. He shares an apartment with his two best friends and he said they have some rule about bringing girls home with them." Oh that's a good one.

"Uh-huh. That's kind of weird don't you think?"

"I don't know. I don't have a dick so I don't think like one. Why are you asking all these questions. Fuck, Alice. I'm going to go so I can come over to your house. Anyways, I'm sure Bella is fine. She's probably catching up with some friends or something."

**BPOV**

_Kidnapped. Kidnapped. _I was dreaming it. Right? Of course I was, there was no way I had been kidnapped.

I went to sit up from where I was laying and noticed that my bedspread felt different. I rubbed my hands along the cloth and noticed that it wasn't the silky texture that my bedspread had. What the hell?

I shot out of the bed and noticed that the smell was different as well. Speaking of which, what was that smell? It smelled nothing like my home.

I looked out of the window and noticed that it was dark outside. When had I fallen asleep?

The room was dark as well, the only light coming from the moonlight filtering into the window. I noticed light peaking under the doorway across the room. Where the fuck was I?

I went to take a step towards the door and a searing pain shot in my head and to my feet. Fuck that hurt.

Was I drunk? Did I have a one night stand? Oh. Shit. I still had my clothes on though. I decided to just fuck it and I walked to the door.

I slowly opened the door, afraid of what I would see. I walked into the lit hallway and followed the sound of the TV that I could now hear.

As I walked into what I presumed was the living room, I noticed three men sitting on the couch watching the news. Seeing the men brought back some memories I didn't know I had.

"_We rob a fucking bank, kill someone, and now we're going to fucking kidnap some random chick? What the fuck?" _Kidnapped. I really was kidnapped!

"_Dump her on the side of the road!"_

"_We won't hurt you." _One of the men had said.

_Shit!_ The three men turned and looked at me. I said that out loud, didn't I.

"Your up." One of them said. I looked at the three of them.

One was big and muscular. He looked like he could be a bodybuilder. He was very attractive with short, dark brown, curly hair. He had a patch over his right arm that had blood seeping through.

The one sitting to his right was staring at me…no, glaring at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over right now. He looked as if he had just gotten out of the shower and his light blonde hair was wet and falling into his eyes. He had a bandage over his left eye and another on his right cheekbone. Like the big guy next to him, he was rather attractive.

The last one, who had stood up and walked closer to me, was by far the most attractive. He was beautiful. He had bronze hair that looked as if he had just had the greatest sex of his life. He looked like a sex god. He had piercing green eyes that were staring intently at me and I couldn't help but stare back.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Your at our house. Your going to be staying with us for awhile." The sex god told me. _I don't think so buddy._ He may have been sexy, but I'd be damned if I was going to be stuck in this house with a bunch of kidnappers. I had to make an escape.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked them.

"Straight down the hallway." The bodybuilder said to me.

I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. _Shit!_ No windows. I stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes and then flushed the toilet for effect.

I walked down the hallway and looked into one of the bedrooms. I took a step toward the men, but stopped halfway when I noticed a big window that, if opened, would lead me straight to the road. I quietly snuck into the room and looked for a latch to open the window. I tried to open it for what seemed like hours but it never budged. I was going to have to do this the hard way then.

I looked around the room and found a steel folding chair leaning against the opposite wall. I walked over to it and gripped it tightly in my hands before walking over to the window. I reared the chair back and swung with all my might, shattering the glass window. I kicked some of the glass away to avoid cutting myself and then dove out of the window. I picked myself up off of the ground and started hauling ass towards the road.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue! =)**

**P.S.- Please check out my other story called "Rebellion". You can find it on my profile! =)**


	2. Chapter 2: Running In Circles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

Stolen Hearts

Chapter 2: Running In Circles

**EPOV**

We were watching the news when we heard the girl curse under her breath. We had an awkward conversation and then she asked where the bathroom was. Emmett told her and she left the room.We turned back to the TV and listened to the report of our robbery.

"_The NYPD have yet to identify the assailants and have warned the public to be on the lookout, stating that the men are armed and dangerous. This robbery comes on the heels of last weeks robbery where three men stormed the bank and took off with fifteen thousand dollars. A spokesperson for the police department said that they believe these robberies are connected. This is the first time the assailants have become violent though, and the police are said to be highly alarmed by this fact. The NYPD have also confirmed the identity of the man shot dead during today's robbery as Riley Sipriano. The son of mob boss James Sipriano. The death of Riley could mean an all out war in New York City if the Volturi were involved in any way, which police say they are investigating."_

"Holy shit! You fucking killed the Sipriano kid!" Emmett said to Jasper. Jasper's face was blank but I could easily tell by his posture that he was just as scared as I was. We continued watching the news when we were interrupted by a loud sound.

_CRASH!_ The sound echoed through the house.

"What the fuck was that?" Jasper jumped up and yelled.

"Sounded like a window breaking." I said. I jumped up and ran towards the sound, Emmett and Jasper right behind me.

I walked into my bedroom and noticed that my window was shattered and the girl was running away from the house.

"Shit!" I yelled out.

Jasper and Emmett ran towards the window and jumped out, going after her. I followed, not wanting them to hurt her.

When I was outside, I started running towards Jasper, who was now standing near the road shouting profanities into the night.

"The stupid bitch got away!" Jasper shouted. A strong feeling of anger coursed through my veins when he called her a bitch.

"We've got to get out of here." Emmett said, walking over to us from across the road.

"Where did she go?" I asked them. Emmett shrugged.

"She just disappeared, man."

"Don't be fucking stupid, Emmett." Jasper said through clenched teeth. "She's probably hiding in the trees." He said a little louder, probably hoping the girl would hear.

"She ran down to the water. She could have jumped in for all we know. Seriously though, we need to get the fuck out of here. Let's just leave her!" Emmett was beginning to sound aggravated.

"God damn it, Emmett! Seriously, I'm beginning to think your mentally incapable of making the right decisions! We can't just fucking leave. That bitch will rat us out and we will be screwed!" Jasper was in Emmett's face and Emmett wasn't backing down.

"Enough! Let's just get out of here, so we can get to Aro and give him his cut in the money like we were going to do anyways. We have all the money we need to pay off the debt to him and the sooner we get there, the better. We'll take the girl's car, then go to my house and get my car. Then we will get the fuck out of here!" I said. I turned and started jogging back to the house. We had to make a quick get-away before she ratted us out.

Twenty minutes later, we had packed everything we needed into the girl's car and were backing out of the driveway to go to the Volturi.

**BPOV**

I had ran faster than I had ever ran before. I heard one of the men shout out and heard footsteps behind me. Since it was dark out, I had a lot of cover. I ran across the road and down to the water where I hid under the bridge. It was pitch black and there was a homeless man asleep on a dirty mattress only a few feet away.

I heard one of the men coming very close to me and I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle my ragged breathing.

"Girl, where are you. We won't hurt you if you come out from…wherever you are." I didn't miss the _if_. The big muscular man walked right in front of me and I stopped breathing. He couldn't see me since it was so dark and I prayed that he didn't have a flashlight.

He looked at the homeless man for a few seconds and then turned and walked away. I still didn't move…or rather I couldn't move.

It seemed like I had waited forever when I heard the familiar sound of my car starting. _Why are they taking my car? Where are they taking my car?_ I chanced a glance towards the house and saw them backing out of the driveway. I pulled back and waited for a little awhile longer and then I heard the car going over the bridge.

I walked out from under the bridge and saw that all the lights were out in the house. _Where did they go? _I asked myself. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I walked towards the house and went to open the front door. _Locked._ They left. They actually left. I reached into my pocket to get my cell phone and realized that it was in my car. _Shit._ I looked at my surroundings and noticed a 24-hour drug store down the street.

I stepped foot into the store and went straight to the cashier, who was filing her nails.

"Do you have a phone I can borrow?" I asked the woman.

"We have a pay phone outside." She said, not looking up from her nails.

"I-I don't have any money and this is an emergency. Please." I begged. The woman sighed and looked up. I knew she was going to argue with me, but when she saw my appearance, her eyes widened and she pushed the phone towards me. _Did I look that bad?_ I picked up the phone and called Alice.

"Hello?" I heard Alice's frantic voice on the other end of the phone. I could hear other voices as well.

"Alice?"

"Bella? Bella?! Is that you? Are you okay? Oh my god, it's 11p.m! Where are you?!"

"I'm fine, Alice. I was uh…I was in an accident." I couldn't bring myself to tell her I had been kidnapped just yet.

"Where are you?"

"Staten Island." I knew she would freak out. I lived on the other side of New York City and never had any reason to come here.

"What the hell?!"

"I'll explain later, okay? Can you please come get me. I'm at the 24-hour drug store on…" I looked at the cashier and she gave me the address which I repeated to Alice.

"Okay, I'm on my way. Don't move!"

"Didn't plan on it. Bye."

I hung up the phone and thanked the cashier. I decided to see if I looked too bad and walked into the restrooms. I looked into the mirror and noticed that I had a bandage on my head and there was blood crusted in my hair. At least my kidnappers took care of me. I had a bruise on my left cheek and my hair was knotted in some places. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to get the dried blood out with wet paper towels.

I still didn't look great but I looked better than before so I walked out of the restroom and to the front door of the store so I could watch for Alice.

An hour later, Alice was running into the store screaming and jumping into my arms.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked me, looking me up and down. _Do I tell her the truth?_ The sex god/kidnapper treated me nicely and didn't seem like the kind of guy who would kidnap someone. He must have been in some sort of trouble.

"Well, it's a really long story. I got into a car accident and got a ride from some guys who ended up...leaving me...uh...here." _Please believe my story, please believe my story. _

"Really? You got in a car with complete strangers?" She was looking at me with suspicion written on her face.

"Well, yeah. I guess. I mean, I had a head injury and wasn't making smart decisions." I told her. She squinted her eyes and for a second I thought she could see right through my lies.

"Hmm, that's odd. Why did they dump you on the side of the road?" _Shit! _

"They didn't really _dump _me on the side of the road. They had to leave so I told them to drop me off here." I knew she could see right through my lies and I decided that I would tell her the truth when we got home.

"Whatever, let's get home. Rosalie and her boyfriend are there. He called saying he was going out of town and wanted to say goodbye so Rosalie gave him your address. I hope you don't mind." She said before walking out of the store.

The drive home was surprisingly quiet since I was riding with Alice. Usually her mouth was going one thousand miles an hour about shopping, boys, and her job that she loves so much. I knew something was wrong when we pulled into the parking lot of our apartment complex and she took the stairwell instead of the elevator. She never did that unless she was mad, depressed, or thinking really hard about something.

I took the elevator to the sixth floor and walked to the front door. I could hear familiar voices inside which oddly gave me chills. I tried to clear my head before walking through the door. I could hear rustling in the kitchen and was about to walk in to see what was going on, when I heard loud footsteps coming toward me.

"Bella!" Jacob engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug. "Where the hell were you?" He asked me. He pulled back and finally took in my appearance. "What happened to you?!"

"Can you go into the living room? I need to talk to you." I walked into the living room and noticed Rosalie sitting on the couch. She was quietly talking to someone who was sitting on the recliner, their back to me. This must be her boyfriend.

"Bella! Oh my god, what happened to you?!" Rosalie jumped up and walked over to me, pulling me into a gentle hug.

"Long story. I'll tell you when Alice gets in here." As soon as the words left my mouth, Alice bounded into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Talk." She stated.

I walked into the living room and sat down, keeping my head low so I could plan out how to tell my friends I had been kidnapped.

"Oh Bella, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Emmett McCarty. Emmett this is Bella." I looked up to greet him and my eyes widened in shock. _Holy shit._ His eyes were just as wide, if not wider than mine.

"Oh, and his friends are in the kitchen getting some beers for all of us. They should be back in here shortly." _Fuck me sideways._ I thought I got away from these dip shits.

Just then the blonde haired asshole walked into the room chugging a beer and his eyes quickly found mine and widened. He choked on his beer and gasped for air. _Serves you right, asshole._

"Are you okay, Jasper?" Rosalie asked the asshole.

"Yeah, yeah. Fucking peachy." He didn't move from where he was standing, his eyes never leaving me. I turned my head to look at Alice when she cleared her throat.

"Anyways, Bella. What happened to you?" Alice asked me. Emmett shifted uncomfortably in his chair and Jasper shifted all his weight onto his left leg.

"You girl's have shitty taste in beer!" A velvety voiced sounded from the kitchen. Just then the sex god asshole bounded into the living room and immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

"Holy fuck!" He said just loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Something wrong, Edward?" Jasper said to Edward through clenched teeth.

"Oh, no. Sorry." Edward bowed his head and suddenly became interested in his shoes.

"So you said you were in a car accident?" Alice asked me. _Shit._ What was I supposed to say? _"Yeah and then I was kidnapped by Rosalie's boyfriend and his insanely hot friends."_ I don't think so.

"Yeah, it was a minor car accident. Everything is fine though." I tried to make my voice sound convincing. Jacob looked at me worriedly while Rosalie shrugged.

"I'm glad your okay, Bells. I've gotta get outta here so I will see you later." Jacob walked over to me and gave me a quick hug before walking towards the front door.

"Emmett was in a car accident today, too. He hurt his arm pretty bad and Jasper bumped his head pretty hard." Rosalie started the conversation back up.

"We're all fine though. No harm done." Emmett said while looking at me. I knew he was trying to make peace with me. _Not gonna happen._

"That's good. Anyways, Emmett and his friends are going to Las Vegas for awhile and I had the crazy idea that we should go too! We all need a break, especially you, Bella." Rosalie said excitedly. Alice clapped her hands together and squealed. I closed my eyes and started rubbing my temples. _This isn't happening!_ Apparently, I wasn't the only one who felt this way because all three guys were looking at the ground with uncheerful expressions.

"We have to go to Vegas, Bella!" Alice was jumping up and down.

"I don't know. I mean I-"

"We're just going for a business trip so we will only be there for a few days." Emmett interrupted me.

"So...?" Rosalie looked at Emmett questionably.

"Well, I mean...uh." Rosalie had walked over to Emmett and sat in his lap, staring into his face seductively. "I don't see why you couldn't come." Rosalie gave a triumphant smile.

"It's strictly business. You girls don't need to come. It wouldn't be any fun." Jasper spoke up.

"I agree." I said quietly, but not quietly enough. The whole room heard and Alice and Rosalie walked over to me and hit me on the arm.

"What the hell, Bella! I want to go to Vegas!" Rosalie glared at me.

"I don't. I think _they_ are right. We shouldn't go, since their going for _'business'_." All three men flinched and I smirked.

"Actually me and Rose are right. We're going to Vegas and there is nothing you can do about it!" Alice glared at me. Rosalie had her ams crossed and I knew that I had been beat. _God damn it._

"Fine." I caved.

"Looks like we're going to Vegas!" Alice jumped up and squealed.

"Just so you know, we're driving there." Emmett interrupted Alice's little party.

"Driving all the way to Vegas?" Rosalie asked skeptically.

"Yep. We aren't taking a plane." Jasper spoke up. He had a smirk on his face, obviously thinking we would back out, but I knew better.

"We could rent a van so we could all fit in!" Alice clapped her hands together. I knew she would think of something. "There's a 24-hour car rental service not to far from here! I have the money and I would gladly do it."

I put my head in my hands, not wanting to hear any more of the conversation.

"It looks like we're having a road trip!" Rosalie proclaimed excitedly. I groaned inwardly. I looked at the three men and noted that they all looked the same way that I felt. This was going to be one long road trip.

_My life sucks._

**A/N: Road trip! Bella is going to be stuck with her kidnappers for days now! Things will be getting very interesting! I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews make me smile and write quicker =)! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: I want to apologize to everyone for taking so long to get this chapter out. A lot has been going on in my life at the moment, including finally graduating high school! YAY!**

**I also want to apologize for any mistakes that might be in this chapter. Kaity, my beta, is unavailable at the moment and I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible!**

**So, enjoy this chapter! =)**

**Chapter 3: Road Trip Part One**

**BPOV**

When it comes to fighting with Rosalie and Alice, you can't win...ever. Even if your right and they are dead wrong, they win. That's why I am in my room, packing a suitcase full of clothes, while Alice makes reservations at a hotel in Las Vegas.

The men were obviously just as pissed as I was. I'm pretty sure they planned on running away to Vegas, instead of going for a 'business trip' as they had put it.

Rosalie and Emmett decided we should leave tonight so we could get to Vegas quicker. We would stop at hotels when needed or trade driving duties when someone got too tired. It would have been a good plan if I didn't have to spend the entire trip with three jackasses, who not only kidnapped me, but probably would be dragging me along with them if I hadn't gotten away.

I took a shower and got dressed in comfortable clothing and finally had everything I needed packed so I walked into the living room to find Rosalie and Emmett in an intense make-out session. I cleared my throat to let them know that they weren't alone and then...nothing. They just kept going at it.

"Can you guys please wait until we get to a hotel or some shit?" A voice spoke behind me, making me jump. I turned to see Edward staring at Emmett and Rosalie with a disgusted look on his face. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were slightly red...was he drunk?

I was admiring all his features when I heard him clear his throat. I looked at him and he had a beautiful half-smile and one cocked eyebrow. _Shit._ He caught me staring at him. I immediately turned scarlet red.

"See something you like?" He asked me, his half-smile turning into a full-blown grin. His smile was so beautiful. _Focus, Bella._

I avoided his question and asked him another, "Are you drunk?"

"Nah, just a little tipsy. I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and walked out the door to put my things in the van that Alice had rented.

She was packing the van full of things we really didn't need on the trip, like more clothes than I could count, and all sorts of beauty supplies that looked more like torture devices than anything else.

"Here's my suitcase," I tossed it into the back. She startled me when she screamed. "What?!" I asked her, suddenly panicking.

"Don't just toss shit into the back. I need it to be organized so I know where everything is!" I shook my head at her and walked back to the apartment.

"Who's driving?" Rosalie was asking Emmett when I walked into the kitchen.

Emmett raised his hand like he was in high school."I am at first. When we get to Pennsylvania, Jasper is taking over."

Alice walked through the front door then and clapped her hands together, "Let's get this show on the road!" She said, jumping up and down excitedly. _Crazy, little pixie._

**EPOV**

We had all piled into the van that Alice had rented, with Emmett driving and Rosalie sitting in the middle seat next to him. Alice sat in the front passenger seat, which left me stuck in the back with Jasper and Bella.

I didn't know how I felt about sitting next to Bella the Bitch, as Jasper had resorted to calling her behind her back. Sitting next to her, I could smell her amazing strawberry shampoo since she had just taken a shower only an hour ago. I still couldn't help but feel awkward and nervous around her. She hadn't ratted us out to her friends but I just knew that she wanted too.

"Alright, here's the deal. We are going to Pennsylvania first, which will take about four hours. If you need to piss, hold it. If you need to puke, tell me so I can kick your ass out of the car. When we get to Pennsylvania, we'll get a hotel so we can catch up on some sleep. Everyone understand? Cause I'm not repeating myself." Everyone mumbled that they understood. It was two in the morning and we were all tired.

Emmett started up the van and pulled out of the parking space and onto the road. The first part of the ride was fairly quiet. The only time words were spoken was when Emmett would make a smart-ass remark and Jasper and I would tell him to shut up. Bella had her arms crossed over her chest and would look between Jasper and I nervously every few minutes. I caught her staring at me longer than Jasper on more than on occasion.

I also noticed that Jasper kept picking on Alice by tickling the back of her neck or tugging on her hair. She would turn around and playfully slap his hand away before smiling at him.

Emmett had one arm around Rosalie while driving. Every now and then Rosalie would slap his hand away, probably because he was trying to feel her up or some sick shit like that.

We arrived in Pennsylvania a little over two hours later and stopped at some shabby motel on the side of an almost deserted road. I almost felt like we were going to walk in and come face to face with Norman Bates or some shit.

We all got out of the van and booked two rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys. Rosalie wanted to get a third room just for her and Emmett but we couldn't spend too much money since we couldn't spend the 'dirty' money and we only had a few hundred on us that we could spend on hotels and food.

I walked into the room that I would be sharing with Emmett and Jasper and instantly wrinkled my nose. The place looked like shit.

Emmett must have noticed my expression, "It's all we can afford for now." I nodded my head in understanding.

"I'm going to go and get something to eat at the diner I saw down the street. You in?" Jasper asked me and Emmett.

"It's four in the morning. I'm good." I replied.

"I'm just gonna hang here." Emmett said.

"Alright, I'm out." Jasper walked out of the room.

**APOV**

The girls and I walked into the room we would be staying in and I instantly groaned.

"Girls, I think we just stepped into the seventies." Rosalie proclaimed.

"Shut up. It's not funny. This is disgusting. I'm going outside so I can breath normally." I walked out of the room and started following the sidewalk.

"Hey!" I heard a male voice call out. I turned to see who is was and couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when I saw Jasper jogging towards me.

"Hi."

"What's up?" Jasper asked me.

"Just trying to escape this shit hole of a motel." He laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, me too. Wanna go to the diner down the street with me?" _Yes, Yes, and yes._

"That sounds nice." Jasper reached out and took my hand as we began to walk to the diner.

**BPOV**

I looked around our motel room and couldn't help but groan. The walls were painted a horrific yellow, the TV looked as if it was from the fifties, and I wouldn't sit on the couch across the room if someone payed me. There were only two beds in the room, which meant that two of us would have to share, which wasn't a problem for Alice and me since we always shared each others beds in high school when we would have sleepovers.

"I'm going to see what Emmett's up to." Rosalie said walking out of the bathroom and to the front door, not waiting for my reply.

"Okay." I turned of the lights and walked over to the closest bed.

For ten minutes I sat on the edge of one of the beds and watched some local TV station. I was about to lay down to go to sleep when the front door suddenly burst open causing me to jump off the bed and grab something off the nightstand as a weapon.

I was about to jump the intruder, when suddenly the light turned on and I was looking Edward in the face.

Edward raised an eyebrow and smirked at me, "You were going to fight me off with a bible?" He started laughing. I looked down at my hands and sure enough, I was holding a bible.

"Quit laughing at me. You scared the shit out of me. Now, what the hell are you doing here?" He stopped laughing and looked around the room.

"Rosalie and Emmett started getting toofriendly with each other so I took her room key and came over here to say hi."

"Well hi and thanks for giving me a heart attack." I said sarcastically.

"Anytime." He smiled.

"So you can stay here until Rose comes back and then you get out." I said while walking back to bed. I crawled under the covers and buried my face in the pillow, not really comfortable going to sleep while he was in the room.

I was about to nod off when I heard something creaking, I looked over to see Edward, without his shirt on, crawling into the other bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I practically yelled.

"I'm going to sleep. What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?" He said with a tone that said I should know this.

"Where will Rose sleep then?"

"Emmett sent me a text and said that Rosalie was staying with him. Alice and Jasper are out doing who knows what and I'm fucking tired." _Just great._

"Your room has two beds and I don't want you sleeping in here."

" Too bad. I'm not going back into my room with Emmett and Rosalie there. They go at it like rabbits and I don't want to be woken up by _that_. I'm staying here." He said, rolling over in the bed so that his back was to me.

"Asshole." I said rolling over so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Love ya too, bitch." He said sarcastically.

"In your dreams. Now shut up." I said in a tone that said I meant it.

"Whatever," He replied tiredly, before adding, "Sweet dreams Bella." I small chill ran through my body when he said my name. _Weird._

Before long, I was fast asleep.

**APOV**

"That was really good. Thank you for taking me out to eat." I said to Jasper as we were leaving the diner hand-in-hand.

"No problem. I had a good time."

"Me too." I replied. We walked quietly for a few minutes when suddenly Jasper's phone beeped. We stopped walking and he let go of my hand, which I hated.

Jasper pulled out his phone and looked at it for awhile before laughing.

"What is it?" I asked him, hoping that I didn't sound too nosy.

"Rosalie is staying with Emmett tonight and apparently Edward is over at you room with Bella."

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"Yeah. That text was from Emmett and he said that Edward told him he would stay in your room for the night."

"Why?"

"No idea."

We arrived at the motel and Jasper walked me to the door to my room. I pulled out the room key and unlocked the door, afraid of what we would be walking into.

I opened the door and noticed that Edward was sleeping in one bed and Bella in the other. _I guess they didn't do anything then. _I turned around and saw Jasper staring at me.

"What?" I whispered quietly.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked me.

"The couch I guess. Or I could crawl into bed with Bella." Jasper shook his head.

"Why don't I get you another room. We could get one with two beds and I could stay with you."

"Emmett said you couldn't afford it though."

"Screw Emmett. Come on." I grabbed one of my bags of clothes and walked out of the room with him.

Jasper walked to the front desk and talked to the person sitting there for a few minutes before walking back to me with a somber expression.

"They only have three rooms available and they all have only one bed.

"That's fine." I said to eagerly._ I sound like a whore!_

"Okay. I'll be right back," Jasper walked back to the front desk and came back a few minutes later with two keys to our room. "Let's go."

We walked to the room and opened the door. I immediately walked to the bed and flopped down. I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than sleep.

"I'll just take the couch and you can take the bed." Jasper spoke up. I turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"I don't mind if you share the bed with me." I said softly, not sure how he would react. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely." I stood up and took my pajamas out of my bag and walked to the bathroom to change.

When I walked back out, Jasper was crawling into bed with nothing but his boxers on. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of being in bed with him.

I slowly walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down, slowly crawling into the bed next to Jasper.

For a few minutes, an awkward silence fell among the two of us, before I finally decided to say 'Fuck it' and scoot myself closer to him. To my surprised he put his hand on my waist and pulled me even closer, putting us nose to nose with each other. I put my head in the crook of his neck and sighed quietly. Right before I fell into a deep slumber, I heard Jasper speak.

"Goodnight, Alice."

**A/N: Just so all of you know. This is one of the very few chapters that will have a lot of Alice's POV. This is first and foremost a Bella and Edward story. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Almost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Things have been very hectic in my life lately. This chapter has not been beta'd so please forgive me for any mistakes.**

**In this chapter, Bella and Edward's relationship takes a drastic turn.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Road Trip Part Two**

**BPOV**

I woke up sometime in the afternoon to someone knocking on the door. I sat up and noticed that Edward was still asleep in the other bed and Alice was nowhere to be found. I sighed and got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it to find Emmett and Rosalie staring at me.

"What?!" I said a little too rudely.

"Well hello to you too," Emmett said sarcastically.

"You woke me up. What do you want?" I said in an aggravated tone.

"Firstly, you sure are a bitch today, secondly, we are about to leave and we can't find Alice and Jasper, and thirdly, you got laid last night," Emmett smirked and Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Fuck you, Emmett. I'm not being a bitch to everyone, I'm being a bitch to you," I sneered while he rolled his eyes at me, "and I don't know where Alice and Jasper are, she didn't come back last night, and no, I did _not_ get laid. Your friend over there," I pointed at Edward, "walked in and made himself at home."

Emmett walked into the room and jumped on the bed Edward was laying on, causing Edward to jump up.

"What the fuck?!" He yelped.

"Get up. We are leaving and we need to find Alice and Jasper. They may have been kidnapped."

"Emmett, they weren't kidnapped," Rosalie said, standing beside me with a look of disapproval etched on her face. She obviously was tired of Emmett's child-like behavior.

"Alice _does _have a cell-phone, Rose." I said to her.

"I called her and she didn't answer."

Just then there was another knock at the door. I walked over and opened it to find Alice and Jasper standing side by side and holding hands.

"There you are! We've been trying to find you," Rosalie pushed me out of the way to get to them but stopped when she saw their hands, "what did I miss?"

"Well you were staying with Emmett last night and Edward was in here," she turned and looked at me, "we will talk about that later, Bella. Anyways, Jasper thought we could get our own room, so we did."

"What the fuck? We don't have that much money, Jasper!" Emmett yelled.

"It's nothing. Maybe if you didn't spend so much time screwing your girlfriend we wouldn't have had to get another room!" Jasper yelled back. Rosalie was about to yell at Jasper when Edward interrupted.

"Guys, shut the hell up. It doesn't matter. Now, what time are we leaving?" Edward looked between Emmett and Jasper for an answer.

"When everyone is ready, I guess," Jasper answered. "I'm driving this time."

The guys went back to their room and I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When I was done, all my bags had already been taken to the van and only Alice was in the room.

"So what's going on with you and Edward?" she asked me while smirking.

"I could ask you about you and Jasper, you know," I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's nothing...well, it isn't nothing. I really like him. We haven't done anything yet."

"Yet?" I chuckled.

"Shut up, Bella. Now what is going on with you and Edward?" she asked me, obviously irritated with me.

"He's a dick. I don't like him and the only good he would do for me would be to jump off a bridge," a bold-faced lie.

"Ouch! I'm offended, really," a velvety voice spoke from behind me. My heart stopped and I turned to find Edward with an eyebrow raised and a beautiful half-smile on his face.

"Well...it's true," I tried to sound menacing but sounded more frightened then anything.

"Mmhmm," he nodded his head, "I had no idea you had such _strong_ feelings for me," his half-smile became a full-blown grin.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"What's that, babe? You'll have to speak up."

I walked up to him and punched him on the chest, not hard enough to do damage, but just hard enough to let him know that I hated his guts.

"Feisty. Just like I like 'em."

"Fuck you!" I spat.

"You would," I glared at him, willing him to drop dead with my mind, when someone cleared their throat. I was snapped out of my anger and realized how close Edward and I were...our noses were practically touching. I felt my heartbeat stutter and had to suppress a shiver that tried to escape. I quickly backed up and looked over at Alice, who was smirking at our display.

"Let's get out of here," she spoke and walked out of the room.

**EPOV**

We had been driving for..I don't even know how long. Emmett took over driving duties when we passed through Ohio and he stopped at a disgusting convenience store to get gas and snacks.

Emmett and Rosalie were all cuddly in the front seat and Jasper was holding Alice's hand over the backseat.

Bella was blatantly ignoring me but I still caught her sneaking glances every now and then, which made me giddy like a hormonal teenage boy._ Fuck._

We had been driving down a deserted road when we passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Indiana'.

"Thank god!" Bella sighed in relief. Everyone mumbled their agreements and Emmett drove on until he found a rest stop. He pulled in and we all got out of the van. My legs felt like they were wrapped in weights.

I stretched and walked over to one of the picnic tables while the girls got the supplies to make sandwich's out of the cooler in the back of the van.

Jasper and Emmett walked over and sat down beside me, both of them watching the girls with huge smiles on their faces.

"You two are pathetic," I said to them.

"Fuck you, man. You're jealous," Emmett punched my left arm.

"What the fuck? I'm not jealous," Jasper and Emmett both looked at me, not believing a word I said. Hell, even I didn't believe a word I said. I was jealous. I wanted a girl like them. I wanted to hold hands with _my_ girl. _Fuck_, I sound like a bitch.

"Go after Bella," Jasper said, "I know you like her and I think she likes you too."

"Yeah, because she will fall for someone who kidnapped her? Fuck that! She's probably waiting for the right moment to run to the police and-"

"Edward, if she wanted to, she could have gone to the police...hell, she could have ratted us out to her friends. But she didn't. I don't know why, but I sure as hell ain't gonna ask her. I'm just gonna silently thank her and go on about my way," Emmett interrupted.

"I don't know. Yeah, okay. I like her. She is sexy as hell but she is also one of the biggest bitches I have ever met," Emmett chuckled at me.

"Nah, I'm sure it's just you she is a bitch to."

"Actually, I have to agree with Edward. She is a bitch," Jasper spoke up.

"Because you treated her like shit when we kidnapped her. I mean she's pretty nice to me. Come on, Edward. I'm sure she'd be a decent lay. Imagine getting her into-" Emmett stopped abruptly and stared straight ahead. The girls were walking back with all sorts of food in their hands.

"So we have turkey and ham for meat and white bread only," Rosalie said. Emmett let out a loud sigh since he liked wheat bread, "deal with it," She pointed at him, "we also have sour cream and onion chips, regular potato chips, and Cheeto's."

Everyone made their sandwich's and we all sat in a comfortable silence while we ate.

When we were done, Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and told everyone they were going to walk down the trail and to the lake nearby.

Five minutes later, Jasper took Alice and led her down a different trail, leaving Bella and I alone.

Bella began cleaning the left-over food and trash and I, being a gentleman and all, just sat on the bench and watched her.

The way her hips swayed when she walked, and the way her long, brown hair swayed in the slight breeze made me want to grab her and take her in the backseat of the van.

"Thanks for helping," Bella spat sarcastically.

I smirked and replied, "no problem. Anytime you need help, just ask."

"You really are an asshole."

"And you really are a bitch," she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm only a bitch to you and your criminal friends," I flinched at her words.

"We didn't hurt you and you got away. What's the problem?" I asked her.

"Seriously? You think everything should be okay just because I got away. Let me ask you this. What would you have done with me if I hadn't gotten away?"

"We wouldn't have hurt you, you know. We would have let you go when we left the state. We just had to get far enough away, so when you told the cops they wouldn't be able to find us."

"I could still call the cops, you know," her words genuinely scared me. I knew that any second she could rat us out to Alice and Rosalie or the cops.

"I know," I said quietly.

"But I won't," she whispered. If I hadn't been listening carefully, I would have missed it.

My eyes snapped to her face and she was looking down at her shoes, wringing her hands together.

"Why?" I asked her, very curious of her answer.

"I don't know why. I just...I would have told Alice and Rose, probably the cops too, if you three weren't at my house the other night. But when I actually met you three...I don't know...I didn't want to get you in trouble," she paused, "I think you three are in some sort of trouble. You never would have done what you did if you weren't," she looked up at me and we stared into each others eyes.

"We're wanted for robbery and murder, Bella," she flinched when I said murder.

"I know, but I can't bring myself to turn you in. Your secret is safe with me. I don't know what kind of trouble you guys are in, but I hope that you figure it all out," I looked down at my feet. I couldn't tell her why we did what we did.

She walked over and sat down beside me, "I know you're not a bad person, Edward. You just did a bad thing and things will get better, you'll see," she reached over and placed her hand over mine. Something that I could only describe as a static pull happened between us. I could hear Bella lightly gasped and I looked up at her face to find her looking back at me.

Something happened between us as we stared into each others eyes. I could feel myself leaning closer to her, to her lips.

I could feel her breath on my lips and we were only centimeters apart now...

"Let's get back on the road, bitches!" A booming voice echoed through the air, making me pull back from Bella quickly. I turned to see Emmett and the other's walking out of the trees towards the van.

I didn't know what just happened between Bella and I, but if I was sure of anything, it was that I was going to kill Emmett.

**A/N: So Bella and Edward are finally getting somewhere in their relationship. Yes, there is a BIG reason why the guys robbed banks. Everything will come to light as the story progresses. Please review and let me know what you think!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Smooth Criminal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update!**

**I just want to thank everyone for their reviews. It means a lot to me!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Stolen Hearts**

**Chapter 5: Road Trip Part Three**

**BPOV**

We had stayed at a decent hotel in Indiana, got gas at some ratty gas station, narrowly avoided getting crushed by a semi, and...oh...Edward completely ignored me after our almost kiss. He must regret getting close to me.

I could see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye and, yes, I also looked at him, but that didn't explain why he ignored me.

I knew that I had feelings for Edward. I also knew that he was a criminal on the run. Did I really want to like someone who was a criminal? _If it was Edward? YES!_

Ugh. Could things get any more difficult? Oh, wait! Of course they could.

_Sputter. Sputter. Tsss. _

"What the fuck is that noise?" Jasper asked from beside me.

"Shit. Somethings wrong with the van," Emmett replied. It was then that I noticed the smoke rising from the front of the vehicle.

Emmett pulled off to the side of the highway and turned off the engine.

"I'll check it out," Emmett said while opening the door.

"I should probably come with you so you don't screw anything up," Rosalie said, following behind Emmett.

The rest of us waited in the car while Emmett and Rosalie worked on the van.

"So..." Alice broke the silence. She turned around and looked between Edward and I. She definitely knew something was up.

"Yep..." Jasper replied.

An awkward silence fell between us but it was quickly interrupted when Emmett opened the driver side door. He got in the driver seat and turned the key in the ignition.

We all waited for the purr of the engine but were instead met with a loud groan and squeal.

"FUCK!" We heard Rosalie yell, "This shit isn't gonna be easy to fix. We need to find a garage nearby or just call a tow-truck."

"Whatever you want to do, Baby," Emmett replied. He may look strong and rugged, but the man didn't know shit when it came to cars apparently.

"We passed a service station not to far back," Alice spoke up from beside me, "We could hike back down there and get help?" Everyone shared questioning glances with each other to see what we each thought.

"I don't see a problem with it," Emmett replied.

"Me neither," Edward agreed.

"Sounds good to me," Jasper said.

"Whatever gets us moving," I spoke up.

"Can we just get out of here quickly. I have to pee," The ever so eloquent Rosalie.

**EPOV**

We had been walking for five minutes towards the service station. Apparently when Alice said we had just passed a service station, she actually meant to say, 'We passed one about twenty minutes ago'.

I was sweating and my legs were beginning to cramp because I hadn't walked this long since we left New York.

Emmett was practically jogging in front of us with a bored Rosalie on his back. Jasper and Alice were walking side-by-side with their arms wrapped around each other a few steps ahead of me. Bella was as far away from me as she could possibly be without walking in the middle of the highway. I stayed behind her so I could have an excuse to watch over her.

It had become increasingly awkward and tense between us after I had almost kissed her. I wanted to talk to her but every time I would try to say something, I would chicken out.

I could tell that she was upset. She probably thought I regretted almost kissing her, which was far from the truth. I wouldn't be a pussy this time. I was going to talk to her.

I sped up my pace and began drifting towards where she was walking.

"Hey," I said happily, hoping to show her that I wasn't upset with her in any way.

"Hi," she said quietly without looking at me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked her. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You already are," she spat. Ah, the bitch is back. I brushed off her comment and dove right into what I wanted to say.

"I don't regret almost kissing you. In fact, it pissed me off when Emmett interrupted us," I said to her without looking at her.

"Really?" she said in disbelief. Was it really so hard for her to believe?

"Yes, really. I like you, Bella." I looked at her and found that she was looking at me, "Yes, you _can_ be a bitch sometimes, but I like that about you," she chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry I ignored you."

"It's okay, you know," she spoke softly, "I like you too. More than I should, but I do like you," I could tell she was holding something back.

"But..." I said quietly.

"I don't know. I mean, you are very attractive, but a huge asshole. You opened up to me at the rest stop, but then you completely ignored me," she lowered her voice, "I like you a lot but you _are _a criminal and I don't know if I shouldbe with you."

I lowered my head in shame, "We didn't choose this life, you know?"

"I didn't mean to offend you. It's just...how do I know you aren't going to do some other crime and have to run away again. I'm not going to turn into your Bonnie and follow you everywhere you go." she said seriously.

"I'm not asking you too. I just thought we could at least try something out..." I let the sentence trail off, not sure of what I was asking her. Suddenly, her eyes filled with anger.

"What? You want me to be a fuck buddy until you have to up and leave again?!" she said loud enough to cause everyone to turn and look our way.

"No!" I yelled loudly, "Guys, that wasn't what I was asking of her. I swear." I said to Rosalie and Alice, who were giving me murderous glares.

"Then what were you asking me?" Bella looked at me with a smirk on her face. She knew what she was doing. She was trying to start a fight with me and I'd about had enough of it.

"I. Fucking. Like. You. More than a god damn friend. I want a re-la-tion-ship with you," I said loudly. I know I made it seem as if she were stupid by talking slowly, but I wanted her to know exactly what I meant.

Everyone was staring at me now and it made me feel very uncomfortable. Rosalie was staring at me angrily, while Alice's mouth was hanging open. Emmett was grinning wildly, but Jasper was looking at me with an eyebrow raised and a disbelieving look on his face.

"What did you say?" Bella said through her teeth. I don't think that's a good thing.

"I said that I like you, a lot. More than a-"

"I get that," she interrupted, "Why?"

"I don't know why. I just feel...something with you. I can't explain it," I said to her. Her face softened slightly.

"So...do you want to try something?" _Smooth, Edward._

Bella and I stared at each other for a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"No." She said with finality before turning away from me and walking down the road again.

**A/N: Next chapter will explain why Bella turned him down, even though it _is_ pretty obvious why she is hesitant to have anything with him.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Breakdowns and Breakthroughs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I had writer's block for every one of my stories except for _The End As We Know It_.Apparently, I was in the mood for zombies. =P**

**This chapter will start to reveal why the guys are robbing banks.**

**In case you haven't noticed, I went back and changed the names of chapters 3, 4, and 5. That was all that was changed though so no need to worry!**

**Enjoy!**

**Stolen Hearts**

**Chapter 6: Breakdowns and Breakthroughs**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the side of the road, watching two guys hook up the van to a tow-truck. They kept stealing glances at me, Alice, and Rosalie and it was starting to creep me out. They both looked to be around my age and their faces were covered with pimples and grease. We learned that their names were Eric and Ben.

I had yet to look at Edward after I turned him down. Honestly, how could he want a relationship with _me_? It doesn't make sense. One, I don't know him, and two, he's a criminal. A small voice in the back of my head keeps yelling to just go for it but an even louder voice is yelling no.

"Alright, it's hooked up. Now, I don't have room for all of you to fit in the truck, so some of you will have to ride with Eric in the truck he drove over here with."

We decided that Alice, Jasper, and me would go with Ben, and Rose, Emmett, and Edward would go with Eric. I would put up with creepy Ben any day if it meant that I didn't have to sit beside Edward right now.

We rode to the service station in silence...sort of. Alice and Jasper kept whispering into each others ears and Alice kept giggling quietly. I was two seconds away from strangling both of them and by the look on Ben's face, so was he.

"We're here," Ben said loudly before stepping out of the truck. Alice and Jasper stepped out of the truck and I followed behind them. The others had arrived before us and were sitting on a bench against the store.

"It should take about an hour to two hours to fix the van. It's gonna cost you though," Eric said to Emmett.

"We kinda rented the van though. Shouldn't the rental company pay for it?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, man. You can call them and see but we will need some money," Eric answered.

"Alice, you did get insurance on the van, right?" Edward asked her.

"Of course I did! You always have to prepare for something like this. I will just call the company I got the van from and talk to them. No worries," Alice said before walking away to call the rental company.

I sat down on the bench next to Emmett and Rosalie, who were having a groping contest with each other.

"Do you two mind?" I asked them when I noticed Emmett's hand sliding up Rosalie's shirt.

"You can join us if you want," Emmett stated. I glared at him while Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head, "What? I was joking!"

"Honestly, I don't think you were."

"Aw, come on Bella. I seriously was joking. We all know your celibate," Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head again, "Okay, okay I was joking." Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett and walked to where Alice was.

Emmett and I sat in an uncomfortable silence, mostly because Emmett was staring at me with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What?!" I finally shouted at him.

"Nothin'," he said nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing full well that he was up to something.

"Whatever you're thinking, just say it," I said to him after I noticed that he was still smiling at me.

"So, are you like a nun or something?" I looked at Emmett in disbelief.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I snapped at him.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you turned Edward down." I rolled my eyes at him and ignored his question.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," I said before standing up and walking into the convenient store.

I walked around the store for over five minutes, looking at the different snacks and drinks, while ignoring the cashier who was staring at me suspiciously. _It's not like I'm going to rob the place. Geeze._

I stopped in front of the drinks section and stared at the assortment of drinks.

Dr. Pepper, Coca-Cola, Sprite, Edward...

What. The. Hell? I shook my head and tried to clear my mind of everything. _Maybe I should get some candy,_ I thought to myself.

Chocolate bar, licorice, lollipops, chocolate covered Edward. I groaned loudly, causing a young man to look at me with an eyebrow raised. Why was I suddenly fantasizing about Edward?

Was I attracted to him? _Yes._

Was he an asshole? _Yes._

Did I find the fact that he was an asshole attractive? _Hell. Yes. _I need help...fast.

I walked back to the drinks section and was about to open one of the freezers and pick up a drink when my phone rang. I quickly answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Bells? It's Jacob," Jacob's deep voice spoke through the phone.

"Hey, Jake. What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Indiana." I replied, as if it was obvious that I should be on a road trip.

"Why the hell are you in Indiana?" He yelled into the phone. We had left New York so quickly that I had completely forgot about calling Jacob.

"Me and the girls decided to go to Vegas for awhile," I said, "We had been planning it for a few weeks." I lied.

"Oh. Well...be safe, I guess. I wish you would have told me before you left."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Things have been hectic, you know?" I tried to keep my voice calm. If there was one thing I was horrible at, it was lying. People could tell I was lying over the phone because my voice would get shaky and give me away.

"Hey Bella. The guy said that the van should be fixed soon. Let's go!" Rosalie yelled from the front of the store, causing every one to turn and look at her, "What? I'm not apologizing!" she said to an older woman that was staring daggers at her.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked, obviously overhearing everything that Rosalie had yelled.

"It was Rosalie. The van we were in broke down and we are getting it fixed. It's no big deal. Don't worry, okay? I'll call you when I can." I sighed.

"Okay, Bells. Be careful. Love you. Bye."

"Bye, Jake." I sighed into my phone before hanging up. That man would never stop trying to get with me. I mean, I love Jake...I do, but only as a sister would love a brother, nothing more.

I walked outside and found everyone gathered around the van.

"Let's get back on the road. Watch out Illinois, here we come!" Emmett shouted excitedly. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to where Edward was leaning against the back of the van with his eyes closed tightly, clearly sulking. I quietly took a deep breath and prepared myself for the upcoming talk with Edward.

"Hey."

**EPOV**

The air outside felt good against my face. I wanted nothing more than to be alone right now. Too bad that was impossible since I was stuck with a bunch of people who didn't know when to shut the hell up. I walked over to the back of the van and leaned against it, closing my eyes and trying to find a quiet place in my head, but I could not find one. I kept thinking of why I was in the situation that I was in.

Ever since I was a fourteen, I would take myself to a place in my head where everything was okay. A place where my mother was still alive, and my father was actually a father. It's because of him that I am a criminal now. His debts became my debts. It's his fault that my mother is dead. The only good thing he ever did for me was getting himself killed in prison. Fuck him.

"Hey." A beautiful voice spoke from beside me, interrupting my thoughts. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted against the harsh sunlight.

"Hey." I replied.

"Are you...are you mad at me?" she asked tentatively.

"No." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I hadn't meant to come off as rude, but I was pissed off, not at her...but myself.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Bella kept her voice calm, even though I could tell that she was trying to hold back an insult.

"It's fine. I know you don't like me or whatever."

"That's not-I mean, I do like you. I just think I was afraid to admit it," she took a deep breath, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm afraid to get close to you. I mean, you're a criminal for Christ's sake!"

"I've already told you about that. I don't _want_ to be a criminal." I said coolly.

"I know," she said quietly, "I really do like you though."

I smiled down at her, "I like you too, a _lot_."

"Come on guys, let's get on the road!" Emmett yelled out to us. I pushed off of the van and took Bella's hand in mine as I walked to the back passenger door and helped her in. We were finally getting somewhere.

**A/N: So you finally get a little idea into why the guys are robbing banks, and Edward and Bella are _finally _nice to each other.**

**Edward's biological parents are Elizabeth and Edward Sr.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!**


	7. IMPORTANT

**I told myself that I would never post one of these, but I'm afraid it has to be done.**

**There has recently been a death in my family, someone that was very close to me, and I haven't been able to get my mind in a good place to write. That and the fact that I have been having some health problems. (I am going to the doctor soon.)**

**I stayed up all night a few days ago trying to force myself to write a chapter for _Rebellion _but nothing would come out the way I had planned it.**

**Unfortunately, I am putting ALL of my stories on HIATUS until further notice. I could wake up tomorrow and feel like writing again, or it could be a month from now.**

**I truly am sorry that I have to do this, but I didn't want everyone to think that I was abandoning my stories-which I will NEVER do. All I ask from everyone is to just be patient and understanding with me and my situation.**

**I will make it up to everyone by posting two chapters in one day when I return.**

**-Heart496 (Amanda)**


End file.
